memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
25th Anniversary
or the Game Boy game 25th Anniversary}} | date = | publisher = Interplay | developer = | platform = PC | published = 1991 }} Star Trek: 25th Anniversary was the first officially published game by Interplay which was fully endorsed and licensed by Paramount under the new split gaming license agreement between Interplay and Viacom Consumer Products. Summary Under the guidance of Viacom the game was designed to play out like an episode of Star Trek: The Original Series, but in a game format. The player took control of the main characters and directed them to do simple tasks, like puzzle solving, to complete the different mission sections. Prologue Captain's log, stardate 6022.9: We are en route to the Sigma Zhukova system to engage in mock combat exercises with the USS Republic. Though the USS Enterprise's primary mission is peaceful exploration, the galaxy holds many surprises. All defensive systems will be set to minimum power and the ship's computer will simulate damage... The tension was building on the bridge, thought it was only a simulation, the Enterprise's reputation was on the line, Kirk watched as the crew attended to their respective stations. Hikaru Sulu informed the captain that they were arriving at their designated coordinates, to which Kirk ordered Sulu to drop to one-half impulse. Turning to Spock and inquiring on the Republic's location. The science officer informed him that according to sensors the Republic was approaching at sub-light speed. As the image of the other starship appeared on the viewscreen. Uhura notified Kirk that the Republic was hailing, at the acknowledgement of the captain the viewscreen changed to the bridge of the hailing ship. Captain Patterson was sitting firmly in the captain's chair, displaying a challenging look. He and Kirk had never been friends but rather rivals ever since their Academy days. After exchanging polite salutation and confirming their readiness status, which Spock does, they kick off the battle. When the screen went back to displaying the depth of space, Kirk glanced to the tactical display located between Sulu and Chekov, showed the Republic on the starboard of the Enterprise. Just as Kirk was about to order Chekov to fire, phaser beams followed by two photon torpedoes. The phaser fire hit the mark as the slower traveling torpedoes missed. The damage display showed minimal damage to the forward shields. The Republic was now aft, Kirk quickly ordered Sulu to reduce speed an adjust their course towards the Republic, in hopes of getting a bead on the circling ship before it completed its turn. Finding the Republic where he hoped to find it, Kirk ordered Chekov to fire phasers and torpedoes which resulted in a direct hit to the port side of the Republic as it swung past the Enterprise again. Inquiring on the target's status, Spock confirms heavy damage to their port shield and that sustained fire on this location would provide victory. Suddenly, the ship was rocked by phaser fire, as the Republic was now displayed behind the Enterprise. The ship's aft shields were dropping fast, the engine status showed the port warp nacelle was down about twenty-five percent, nothing too serious in Kirk's opinion. Scotty was ordered to concentrate damage control on the shields and Sulu to engage evasive actions, who had little effect. Aft shields were now almost gone and the warp nacelles were down below fifty percent, knowing that ships systems would start to go offline soon, Scott was asked for emergency power. Getting power back to engines was helpful but not enough as the Republic was still giving chase to the Enterprise. With only one thing left to do, Kirk ordered full stop, which caused the chasing ship to pass over the Enterprise, again Chekov was ordered to fire, concentrating his fire on the previously damaged shields of Patterson's ship. Dishing considerable damage to the Republic s nacelles slowed it to a complete stop. Chekov slapped his hand on his console as celebration went around the bridge, Spock confirmed the Republic's status. Uhura mentioned the congratulations from Patterson. The fact that there was no visual to the communication made Kirk smile. Kirk then ordered Sulu to set course to the Christgen system where they had mapping survey to perform. But before they could engage Uhura informs Kirk of a priority signal form Starfleet Command. The face of Admiral Deily appeared on the screen with a concerned look, after greeting the captain, he orders the crew of the Enterprise to travel to Pollux V where there are sightings of strange alien being who are attacking innocent settlers at a mining site near Mount Idyll. The orders were to report to the High Prelate. With their course locked in the Enterprise proceeded to Pollux V at warp three... Episodes Demon World Captain's log, supplemental: We are on approach to the planet Pollux V. Our mission is to investigate recent disturbances associated with creatures described as demons. Pollux V is a non-Federation world colonized by a religious sect known as the Acolytes of the Stars. Though not Federation members the Acolytes have assisted many Federation worlds in time of need. It will be good to return the favor... Kirk asked Spock for the history of the Acolytes of the Stars, which he provided by examining the ship's library as Pollux appeared on the screen, looking very similar to Earth except for large areas of snow and ice. Sulu confirmed standard orbit around Pollux and with sensors revealing nothing unusual Kirk turned to Lieutenant Uhura and asked for communications to be established with the colony. A few moments later a bald man appeared on the screen dressed in simple blue outfit, with no facial expression whatsoever he bluntly stated that the High Prelate was waiting for them to beam down. The signal was cut immediately after. Asking Uhura to have Dr. McCoy to meet him and Spock in the transporter room. When Kirk and Spock arrived in the transporter room they found McCoy waiting and checking his medkit. Joined by the landing party security officer Ensign Everts , the group stepped on the transporter pad as Chief Kyle activated the transport from his station. The away team materialized on the surface, standing on a path which led to a group of spartan shelters a sign on the right stated that all mining equipment used that road. They summed that it was probably the road to Mount Idyll. McCoy for his part was damning the transporter for beaming him straight into the middle of a "snowdrift". Spock was quick to mention that ten centimeters was hardly a snowdrift. Meanwhile Kirk noticed a man standing by the furthest structure. Bald and dressed like the colonist on Enterprise's viewscreen, introducing himself as Prelate Robert Angiven and welcomed them to their "heaven". Kirk introduced himself and summarized the intel he had on the situation. Though Prelate corrected him on the fact that the reports made were not of aliens but demons. Creatures form the gates of hell sent by their God who would not test them without a reason and that the landing party was their god's solution to uncovering the truth. Kirk asked if any data had been collected, unfortunately no physical evidence had been gathered but the settlers would gladly share their stories. Prelate also tells them that they have been mining for hafnium and useful trace elements but the deeper they dig the more anomalies they encountered which prompted Brother Kandrey to conduct studies inside the mine and that yesterday they found a strange door, a gate to hell in his belief as right after they found it the "demons" caused a cave-in, trapping Kandrey. Scans revealed nothing but the fact that all colonist were human except for one Tellarite. The party walked over to the colony buildings; inside five colonist were waiting, one of them injured and wrapped in bandages. They were welcomed by a colonist of older age who introduces himself as Brother Stephen. He quickly inquired to know if McCoy was a doctor, as he required help for Brother Chub. McCoy used his Medical tricorder on Brother Chub and the results revealed he had suffered severe injuries to his head and arm, but even if those had already been attended to properly, he had developed a Nugaireyn infection that could prove fatal if not treated with hypo-dytoxin, which he did not have on him or on the Enterprise. Having heard the diagnostic Brother Stephen stepped in and mentioned that Laraxian berries grew near the mine entrance and that whit the synthesizer in his lab they could produced the hypo-dytoxin, so he asked them to retrieve some berries since the Brothers were unarmed and scared by the so called "demons". They stepped out of the building and headed up towards Mount Idyll, at the top of the path, they were ambushed by three Klingon warriors armed with Disruptors. Kirk stunned the first, as Everts was reaching for his phaser he was hit by a disruptor blast that took him down, as Kirk stuned the second assailant, he then turned and fired at the third, the Klingon's hand exploded before he fell to the ground. Bones rushed to the ensign's aid and after a quick check up he tells the captain that he was lucky and only stunned. As Ensign Everts was coming to his senses, Spock engaged a tricorder scan of the Klingons. Walking up to the bodies Everts mentioned "they don't make Klingon's like they used to!" Suddenly Kirk's communicator beeped, the voice was that of Uhura who was checking in on the landing party as Enterprise had registered phaser fire on the surface. Confirming that they were alright, he asked if they had also registered disruptor fire as well, which they did not, but that Chekov had picked up some kind of energy weapon but nothing matching disruptors. As he ended the communication he asked that they kept monitoring their progress. Asking Spock if he had found anything about the Klingons, he proceeded to explain to the others that these were not real Klingons but robot like androids as he picked up the exploded hand and showed the exposed circuitry that filled the body part. Even if it was of organic origin it was purely superficial. He concluded that he will need some specialized equipment to be able to work on it. As the group made its way up the entrance of the cave, its walls were covered by moss, they located a berry tree on the right of the entrance. McCoy establish that these were the appropriate berries and Kirk collected a branch which would be ample enough to use with the synthesizer. They then made their way back to the colony camp. Upon their return in possession of the Laraxian berries, they were invited to the lab of Brother Stephen. As they entered Spock noticed the synthesizer remarking that it was an Ardak-4 molecular synthesizer, a "museum piece". Upon completion of the process McCoy was left with the dytoxin needed by Brother Chub. Returning to where they first meet him, McCoy uses a hypospray to administer the antidote and after running a quick medical scan, stated that Brother Chub was going to be alright. Brother Stephen walked up to Kirk to express his gratitude and presented himself as being an Ignaciate and that he would offer any insight he could. Showing him the "hand" they had found earlier, Stephen came to the conclusion that it was damaged but could be repaired at his lab. Then Brother Robert introduced himself as being Kandrey's partner, he was on the communication link at the moment of the cave in, but that is also the moment he found the "evil door" with devilish markings, Brother Chub, who was faring better with McCoy's treatment also mentioned that he was leading the rescue party when they were attacked by the "demons". Next to give his statement was Brother Grishnash, the Tellarite colonist. As he was going to the mountain to pray and face his fears he came under rush by a Krognik demon. The Chief medical officer had completed his scans of the colonist and confirmed no mental or physical disturbances among the Acolytes. They headed to Brother Stephen's laboratory to analyze the "hand", where Spock placed it on the workbench located in the center of the room and went to work on it. Kirk looked around, saw an old 801286 running a simulation and a display case with five different items. Stephen pulled out two of these; a siloti skull and a chunk of metal that was greatly weathered example of vanadium-tungsten alloy. In his opinion it was his best evidence of the planet having previous inhabitants. Kirk took the object and Spock finished his worked before getting on their way to the cave. After entering the cave they found themselves in a large room with a door located behind some boulders. The tricorder reveals that the door his protected by a Force field of unknown origin that they have never encountered before and its nature is what kept the sensors and tricorders from pick it up. The door was also built out of unknown material. McCoy's medical tricorder revealed a life sign behind the rocks. Using their phasers to disintegrate the rocks they uncover Brother Kandrey. After using his medkit on Kandrey. I need of no more then some rest the party examined the door. On the right side was a panel that looked like security lock that would open with the correct hand print. Reaching and placing the "hand" on the panel the door opened and gave room to a new area. The dark room was filled with machinary, on one of them was a panel with a diagram, according to analysis it was an alien life support mechanism that could be activated with the right setting. As Kirk slid all switches to the proper location, a part of the floor started to glow as a chamber rose from the floor panel and a small green creature stepped out. Kirk extended greetings to the creature who explained that they were he was part of a race know as theNauians and that thousands of years ago they saw that Meteoroid impacts would cause an Ice age, they created a shelter to preserve their race and programmed the machinery to wake them at the next eclipse but they did not count on the destruction of their moon. He also explained that the "demon" like visions were in fact created by the machinery to keep intruders away from their sleeping chamber. The Nauian agreed to turn off the "guardian", which he did thanks to the chunk of metal Kirk retrieved from Brother Stephen earlier, which turned out to be the guardian's key. As they were about to leave when the Nauian requested that they bring word that they would like to join the Federation and are looking to living in peace with the new residents of their planet. Acknowledging the request with a promise to send Federation diplomatic personnel to make the arrangements, Kirk asked for the landing party to be beamed back to the ship. Once back on the ship their received a communication from Admiral Deily with a performance report and new orders. ::Many action and dialogue choices are offered to complete each mission this section of the article was written from the "Best-ending" perspective. Hijacked Stardate: 6047.3 The Enterprise was dispatched to the Beta Myamid system to investigate the disappearance of the , a Starfleet tug. After a battle with Elasi pirates en route, the crew discovered that the Masada was under the control of Cereth ajElasi, who had taken its 17 crew members hostage. After hearing Cereth's demands for the release of Elasi criminals held by the Federation, Kirk used the Masada s prefix code to lower its shields and beam a landing party aboard. After freeing Lieutenant Kevin Keeler and his crew, Kirk successfully forced the pirates to give themselves up, restoring the tug to Federation control. Love's Labor Jeopardized Stardate: 6052.4 Another Fine Mess Stardate: 6063.8 Feathered Serpent Stardate: 6097.3 The Old Devil Moon Vengeance References Characters Regulars : James T. Kirk • Spock • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Hikaru Sulu • Pavel Chekov • Nyota Uhura Starfleet personnel : • Melanie Cain • Christensen • Deily • Everts • • Kevin Keeler • Brittany Marata • Richard Patterson • Shou • Stragey Acolytes of the Stars :Robert Angiven • Brother Chub • Brother Grishnash • Brother Kandrey • Brother Stephen • Brother Robert Klingon :Vlict Kenka • Kallarax • Taraz Others :Cereth ajElasi • Aragaz • Bialbi • Todd Cameron • Anthony Cheever • Carol Marcus • Harry Mudd • • Tomo Nugaireyn • Ardea Preax • Quetzalcoatl • Sesha Lindalan • Tlaozac • Zeas Wuqq Starships and vehicles : • • • Locations :Alpha Proxima • ARK-7 • Argos IV • Beta Myamid • Cameron's Star • Cameron's World • Castus • Centurius • Centurius III • Chozon • Damocles Station • Digifal • Harlequin • Harrapa • Hrakkour • Kornephoros Life Sciences University • Mount Idyll • New Ontario VI • Nikolasi • Omicron Draconis • Pollux V • Seginus IV • Strahkeer Races and cultures :Elasi • Hoopooin • Human • Jerion • Klingon • L'Shaian • Nauian • Romulan • Tellarite • Vardaine • Vulcan States and organizations :Acolytes of the Stars • Andorian Mining Consortium Other references :801286 • Ardak-4 • Ardak 1000 • • Cradle • Doover • hafnium • Hamali III Elephant • hypo-dytoxin • Ignaciate • Krognik demon • Laraxian berry • molecular replicator • molecular synthesizer • nugaireyn infection • Oroborus virus • Sav-A-Ship • Siloti • Sonambutron • Test of Life • TLTDH gas • Tralcaxian mushroom • Whyos weapon Appendices Related media * - Marata and Dr. Bredell also appear in this game. Background * The game was based on the already well-used Interplay 2d ScrollMatch engine and featured animated versions of all of the original series cast. * The game was also the first graphical based game in the new official gaming franchise to feature simple ship combat which included actions to raise and lower shields, fire phaser and photon torpedoes and setting warp and impulse power. Until the release of Armada, by Activision, Star Trek: 25th Anniversary was the top selling game for the new Star Trek gaming franchise. * Elements from each level are taken from the storyboards of the TAS episodes. Images 25th Anniversary.jpg iesBredell.jpg aRK-7.jpg polluxV.png sT25 - High Prelate.jpg sT25A Enterprise v Republic.jpg|USS Enterprise engaging the USS Republic in war games. sT25A Pollux V surface.jpg|Pollux V colony. st25A klingon ambush.jpg|"Klingon" ambush. sT25A laraxian berry tree.jpg|Laraxian berry tree. sT25 - admiral deity - .jpg|Admiral Deily. sT25 - alien room - .jpg|Nauian guardian room. sT25 - brother stephen mineral display - .jpg|Brother Stephen's mineral display. sT25 - nauian and sonambutron.jpg|Nauian and sonaburton chamber. sT25 - nauian lunar eclipse diagram - .jpg|Lunar eclipse diagram panel. sT25 - ufp map - .jpg|Map. External links * * [http://gaming.trekcore.com/25thanniversary/ 25th Anniversary] at Trekcore.com * 25th Anniversary is once again for sale at GOG For MAC, Windows and Linux under DOSBOX category:computer games